


Thief Of Heart's!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Enemies to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Poe's Promotion...Star Wars Episode: IX. The Rise Of Skywalker.Prime-Position!...Prime-Target!(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	Thief Of Heart's!

Commander Poe Dameron was delighted by finally getting his chance to take over from General Leia Organa!  
Prior to her departing for the outer-rim territories to search for allies to their great cause.

Everyone was overjoyed by his good news! Gathering around him offering smiles and congratulations.  
Poe immersed himself in the warm embraces of those around him.

Leia was tearful despite their occasional differences of opinion she would miss him badly.  
He had almost seemed like a substitute Son to her at times, due to the profound troubles that had forced Ben to be absent for so long.

Finn still felt closely connected to Poe. His pleasure at this promotion was equal to Poe's own.

Rey's embrace was briefer. Slightly less emotional than some, though just as heart-felt.

Kaydel was the one most reluctant to release Poe from her eager arm's, having secretly loved and longed to hold him for so long.

Rose was always affectionate and finally made her way through the crowd's of well-wisher's!

BB-8 was at Poe's side throughout.  
Poe already knew the strength of the bond they shared. BB-8 was his trusted companion and would remain so whatever came to pass.

Epilogue:

The impulsive fly-boy had stolen everyone's heart's!  
Yet the one he truly loved with his whole heart and mind, was absent from the happy scene.

Every breath since they first met, he could still fell the intensity of raw emotion flowing through his vein's, building up stronger and stronger within himself.  
Born from his first, fortunate meeting with Kylo Ren.

Something had stirred back then, and was thriving still, even now in his absence.  
He knew he loved him, and always would. But would Kylo feel the same way when fate would finally take them both into it's own hand's? 

They were destined to meet again...  
Poe would beg Ren. "Don't do this Ben! There CAN be light at the end of the dark tunnel!"

But would fate show them the way through...A tunnel of love? Only time alone will tell!...

The End.


End file.
